


Shameless

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the porn tag, does this really need a summary? Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed lightly sucked at Riza's right nipple, rolling the other one between his automail fingers. Riza arched slightly, her hands on his shoulders. His left hand wandered down her abdomen to unbutton and unzip her jeans before reaching in.

Riza redirected Ed's mouth to hers by putting a couple of fingers under his chin to tilt up his head before pressing her hands against his chest, fingers splayed. After a moment, her hands traveled up, to shove his jacket off his shoulders so he could shrug it off and drop it to the floor. That done, he cupped one hand against her cheek and deepened the kiss while she worked on his tee-shirt, bunching up the fabric into her fists at the waistline of his leather pants until the material came free from where it was tucked in and pulling it up. Ed broke the kiss in order to finish pulling off his shirt and it too, made its way to the floor.

After staying still for a moment so Riza could gaze at his bare chest and trace her fingers over his scars, Ed returned to teasing her nipple with his mouth, putting his left hand back into her jeans to stroke her in the patterns he knew she liked, and left his right hand cupping her cheek, thumb gently stroking at the corner of her mouth. Riza turned her head a little and captured his thumb, licking and sucking at it, noting anew the taste and texture of the steel digit.

There was a slight hitch in Ed's breathing at that and his hand retreated from Riza's jeans so he could tug them looser for easier access. Riza squirmed a bit to assist him in his task, also moving her hands behind his head to seek out and undo the leather tie that kept his hair braided, dropping the hair tie onto the nightstand with one hand, combing out his braid with the fingers of the other so his hair would hang loose, settling her hands back on his shoulders when the job was done.

Riza gasped as two fingers entered her to confirm her slickness and probe for a certain rough spot, while his thumb rubbed against her clitoris. Ed pressed his mouth against hers and willingly took the opportunity presented when she parted her lips. He hungrily plunged his tongue into her mouth, running it along the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips a little. He took that as his cue to hook his fingers into the top of her panties and jeans to yank them all the way down and off her.

Ed resettled himself between Riza's now spread legs, using his hands to keep them that way and lowered his head down to between her thighs, running his tongue lightly over her damp folds before setting in to start lapping at her in earnest, letting Riza's moans and movements tell him how he was doing. When he sensed that she was close, he started using his left hand as well, thrusting two of his fingers in and out of her and restricting the use of his tongue on the bundle of nerves a bit higher up. He knew he succeeded at his task when she suddenly arched her back, thighs quivering, before settling back onto the bed with a sigh. He looked up to grin at her, as he licked his lips in self-satisfaction at the reaction he elicited from her.

Riza sat up, pulling him up so his face was level with hers so she could claim a kiss while her fingers worked at his belt buckle. Ed just enjoyed the kiss, letting her do whatever she wanted. It wasn't long until Riza had not only dealt with the complication that was Ed's belt, but had undone his pants as well, reaching into his boxers and brushing her thumb over the head of his already hard and leaking cock. Ed gasped at the touch, breaking the kiss, and started to facilitate the removal of his own lower clothing while Riza opened the nightstand's drawer and fished out a package, which she then opened, and handed the contents of to Ed. He grinned at her, smoothed on what she handed him, and positioned himself over her, before sinking down on and in her.

Ed held still for a moment, hands holding up his upper body, to give her time to wrap her legs around him before rolling his hips forward for the first thrust. Riza responded by bucking up to meet him and they quickly settled into a rhythm. It wasn't long until he was panting into her shoulder. Riza clutched him to herself, nails biting into Ed's skin on his left shoulder-blade and just sliding harmlessly across the metal of his right. As if that was the last bit of stimulation he needed, Ed gave two last jerks and moaned into the shoulder he had his face buried in.

After a moment to recover his breath, Ed carefully withdrew and headed to the bathroom to both throw away the used condom and to clean off. Meanwhile, Riza checked the blankets for stains, satisfied herself of their condition, and slid under them, curling up on her left side. Ed returned, leaving the door open a crack, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. He nestled against Riza, draping his right arm over her and pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her hair, so he could continue breathing in her scent.

A few minutes later, Black Hayate nudged the door open with his head, sniffed the air, and settled down for the night at the foot of the bed with the sleeping people in it.


End file.
